Harry et Ginny
by wizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz
Summary: Les tribulations de mon couple préféré dans le monde de HP --Premiére Fic--


Disclaimer:  
  
Il vas de soi que mise à part l'histoire, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je serais riche et célèbre, m'enfin). Ils Appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner.  
  
Sinon, j'espère que vous apprécieraient cette histoire. Le début est un peu cul-cul mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Et faisait pas gafes ô Fote (.  
  
Harry et Ginny  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Ginny regardait par la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide par delà les nuages. Elle était seule dans le dortoir des cinquième année et été songeuse. Elle pensait, comme d'habitude, à son prince charmant, celui qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves depuis bientôt prés de cinq ans. Elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu sur le quai 9 ¾. Lui, le survivant, celui qui avait mis en déroute le terrible vous-savez-qui alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an, Harry Potter. Ginny avait eu le béguin pour lui sans même savoir pourquoi. Ce béguin c'était transformé en amour quand il lui sauva la vie dans la terrifiante chambre des secrets. C'était celui qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle voulait. Elle l'aimait non pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, comme ces groupies qu'il lui couraient après sans cessent, mais pour ce qu'il était. Un garçon honnête, intelligent, drôle et beau. La petite Virginia Weasly était devenue une superbe jeune fille âgée de quinze ans. Ses cheveux de feu lui tombaient dans le bas du dos, couleur qui se mariait à la perfection avec ses yeux de jade. Elle avait un visage aux traits fins et délicats agrémenté de taches de rousseurs et d'un merveilleux sourire. Quand à ses formes, qui étaient parfaite, commençait déjà a attiré le regard des garçons sur elle. Ce qui avait tendance à rendre son frère, Ron, nerveux. Mais malheuresement pour elle, Harry l'avait toujours vu comme sa petite s?ur adoptive. Elle rougissait des qu'il s'approchait d'elle ou des que leurs regards se croisaient. C'était d'ailleurs devenu un sujet de raillerie dans la famille weasly. Ces dernières années, Harry avait passé quasiment tout les été avec eux, au terrier. Elle en était ravie mais ses frères, surtout les jumeaux, n'arrêtaient pas de la taquiner. Bien sûr, elle s'en offusqué pour la forme, mais savait que ce n'était pas méchant. Elle adorait ses frères comme eux-mêmes l'adoraient elle. « Comment faire pour qu'il se rendent compte que j'existe, Comment ? ». Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas frapper à la porte. Hermione Granger rentra malgré tout et trouva Ginny, assise sur une des larges appuis de fenêtre en pierre du dortoir, l'air malheureuse, tandis qu'elle regardait à l'extérieur, ses yeux fixant les nuages.  
  
Ginny, l'appela doucement Hermione  
  
Mais Ginny ne lui répondit pas, « elle à l'air vraiment très malheureuse » se disait Hermione qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et Ginny sursautât et vit Hermione lui faire un grand sourire alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité.  
  
Ca ne va pas, Ginny ? lui demanda Hermione Si, ça vas, ne fait pas attention, je rêvassais c'est tout. En est-tu sur ? Oui, je t'assure. Répondit Ginny en esquissant un sourire qui ne trompait personne et surtout pas Hermione.  
  
Au fil du temps, Hermione et Ginny était devenue les meilleurs amies du monde. Hermione la connaissait aussi bien que « l'histoire de Poudlard », c'est tout dire. Elle voyait bien que son amie n'allait pas bien du tout et elle en connaissait la cause.  
  
Tu penses toujours à Harry ?  
  
Ginny n'essayait même plus de sourire, elle se mit à pleurer. Hermione la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
  
Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ? Je ne peux pas, imagine qu'il me rejette, je ne le supporterais. Dit Ginny avec des sanglots dans la voix. Ecoute, ça à été exactement la même chose avec ton frère, j'ai cru qu'il ne me dirait jamais qu'il m'aimait mais il y est arrivé et je connais Harry depuis des années et je sais qu'il ne ferait rien pour te blessait, lui répondit Hermione en la serrant toujours dans ses bras. Et si il ne m'aimait pas ? dit Ginny en pleurant de plus belle.  
  
Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre, elle avait déjà demandé à Harry ce qu'il pensait de Ginny. Il était toujours restait très évasif sur le sujet en préférant changer de conversation. Il est vrai que quoi qu'il pense de Ginny, elle était avant tout la s?ur de Ron. Et quiconque voudrait conquérir le c?ur de la jolie rousse devrait d'abord en référait a ses six frères qui la protéger, voir la surprotéger. Apres tout c'était la seule fille de la famille et, qui plus est, la cadette. Elle se rappela de ce qui arriva au pauvre Neville quand Ron et les jumeaux le surprire à la regarder avec insistance.  
  
Après un assez long moment de silence, ginny rompit l'étreinte de son amie et alla chercher un mouchoir dans sa table de nuit.  
  
Hermione brisa le silence :  
  
et si il t'aimait. Harry est d'une timidité maladive des lors qu'il s'agit de sentiments amoureux, il n'a quasiment jamais connu l'amour, sans doute à cause de ses moldus de tuteurs. Et rappelle toi de Cho Chang. Il .  
  
Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise énorme.  
  
Ginny la regarda avec un regard qui aurait pu la pétrifiée sur place, elle détestée cette Cho et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Harry c'était amouraché d'elle. Hermione s'excusa et continua  
  
Vas lui parler car si ce n'est pas toi qui le fais, ça sera moi. J'en ai assez de te voir malheureuse, au moins comme ça tu seras fixée.  
  
Ginny la regarda avec des yeux implorants encore baignés de larme.  
  
Tu ne ferais pas ça, Mione. Si, je le ferais, il y a des choses qu'une amie doit faire, même si ça n'est pas très joli.  
  
Ginny avait séchée ses larmes et réfléchissais à ce que Hermione venait de lui dire. Elle lisait de la détermination dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. « Après tout, c'est elle qui à raison. Au moins je serais fixée. » Hermione la regardait sans rien dire, en attendant une réponse. Ginny commença à parler  
  
Tu as raison, Mione, Je vais aller lui parler. Lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui, lui dire qu'il est tout à mes yeux, lui dire que je l'aime.  
  
Ginny se sentit libérée après avoir pris cette décision. Mais elle avait également peur de la réaction d'Harry. Elle espérait que ce passerait bien. « Je verrais bien » se dit-elle.  
  
Tu te sens mieux, Gin ? Oui, mais j'ai peur. Que dira t'il ? Je ne sais pas mais je suis sur d'une chose, Harry est un très gentil garçon et c'est aussi un grand timide, je pense que tout ce passera bien. Dit Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents à son amie. Mais quand devrais-je lui parler d'aprés-toi ? Je pense que le bal d'halloween serait la meilleur des occasion. C'est dans deux semaines et je sais que Harry n'a toujours pas de cavalière. Invite- le. Je n'oserai jamais dit Ginny en rougissant. Virginia Weasly, s'énerva Hermione, arrête de penser que tout vas mal se passait et ose.  
  
Ginny lui sourit, elle trouvait drôle et paradoxal que ce soit Hermione qu'elle lui dise ça. « Elle qui panique des qu'un examen approche alors qu'elle est la meilleur élève de Gryffondor. ».  
  
Hermione partit une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour aller retrouver rond qui devait avoir finit son entraînement de quidditch. En laissant Ginny seule dans le dortoir. Elle se demandait comment elle aller s'y prendre pour demander à Harry d'être son cavalier pour le bal d'halloween. 


End file.
